


美人

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika; tsi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	美人

川江边，星月楼  
少将军月城叶音觉得自己从没这样坐立不安过。原因无他，星月楼是冰川城最大的风月场子。按往常来说，从小就年少老城过于正经的月城少将军，是绝对绝对不会出现在这样的场所的，今天真的鬼迷了心窍，竟然在众人的起哄下就一起跟来了！！！看着身边正在肆意喝酒的同袍，尤其是那位朝美绪小王爷，一手搂着姑娘一手握着酒杯笑得万分得意的样子，就气的牙痒痒，觉得明天操练的时候应该让这位一有机会就打诨躲懒的发小吃点苦头。  
少将军一行人所在的位置是星月楼的二楼看台，正对着舞台中间，这看台包厢平日里可是有钱也买不到，为了今天能够清楚地观赏到花魁的表演，听说小王爷动用了父亲的关系，硬是用黄金百两拿下了包厢，还硬要拉着月城一起来，说什么给你长长见识，看看什么事真的美人之类的话，在月城看来就是风流男人口中的胡言乱语。谁不知道藤原将军家的阿玉夫人，也就是月城的母亲，年轻时乃冰川城第一美人，嫁人后深居简出，却没留下什么岁月痕迹，依然风韵犹存，而阿玉夫人的姐姐赤宁公主，亦是远近闻名的才貌双全，嫁与柚郡王后两人常年坚守边疆重镇，赤宁公主巾帼不让须眉，与郡王对外共同抗击外敌，对内爱护百姓廉洁勤勉，简直是绝配的一对璧人。在这样的家庭里，会用得着外面的人来告诉自己什么是美人？开玩笑！  
舞台上，少女们一个个身姿轻盈，伴着节奏翩翩起舞，周围的男人们看得眼露淫光，仿佛恨不得冲到台上直接拉人下台，而月城兴趣缺缺，盘算着还是趁小王爷没注意先溜了算了，心中却对今晚会登场的花魁是有些好奇的。  
星月楼不是普通的场子，皇城之下第一风月楼，里面的姑娘个个经过严格的挑选和才艺的学习，琴棋书画诗词歌赋样样精通的不在少数，更甚者，她们之中还曾被发现有前朝贵族之女，或是家道中落的大小姐等，气质见识样样不输现今的一些所谓大家闺秀。当然，人漂亮不足以让星月楼在冰雪城站的如此稳健，归根结底，这个风月场子的皇室背景才是其根基。星月楼的花魁，几乎已经默认了是皇室交际花的代名词，并不是时时见得到。到底什么样的人，才能成为星月楼的花魁呢？月城真的只是好奇。  
酒过三巡，鼓声忽然变得急切起来，舞台边的众人忽然安静下来，全都专注的盯着舞台背后的布幕。丝竹声起，一顶红色骄子被抬了出来，轿子四面的轻薄纱幔飞扬而起，一位精致如玉雕般的的少女紧闭双目，半倚在软垫上，月城看见一张绝美的侧颜出现在自己眼前，觉得这轿中坐的根本不是真人。少女的天鹅颈微微向后仰着，手指顺着自己的脸颊滑过颈部，。月城眼睛紧盯着台上人的指尖，觉得脖子一阵瘙痒，仿佛有羽毛在挑弄自己，不，其实是觉得着手指似乎摩挲的是自己的脖子。接着，这绝美侧颜流出了一道星光，是她睁开了眼睛，眼中的神采柔和又带着一丝魅惑，终于，她起身了，赤着双足，轻轻从软垫上跃起，身上的薄纱随着她的跳跃而扬成好看的线条，落地时脚下一点声音也没有。接着一阵清脆的铃声响起，是少女手中的银铃，伴着她的舞蹈有节奏的环绕着。月城只觉得这铃声敲到了他心里，台上的白衣少女一直在发光，闪得他的眼里看不见别人。  
朝美绪回头看了看这个从小就过于乖巧的发小，满意的看到了对方痴迷的模样，恩，自己第一次见这位花魁的时候也是这副蠢样子吧，月城这个表情值得我花这百两黄金，真想找画师现在画下来！！够笑他一整年的！！  
台上的舞蹈还在继续，飞天而下的两条红绫缠在了花魁的腰上，花魁腾空而起，扬身就飞上了二楼看台的围栏，一阵香风扑向月城的脸，这才发现这台上之人竟已经到了眼前，正脸看着更不似真人了，除了仙女，真找不出什么更好的词汇形容眼前人。就在月城看得入神时，却听一声轻笑，花魁展露了灿烂的笑容。这笑声不是星月楼里其他姑娘那样娇弱黏腻，而是非常爽朗元气，月城被这笑声再次打中心脏，竟才发觉他们的脸离得不过1寸远，认识到这点的月城自己都感觉得脸正一寸寸的从脖子往上变红，红的要冒烟了。花魁被眼前的景象再次逗乐，双足一点地便向后退去，然后将手中的银铃掷向眼前脸红成烧鸭的少年，借力向后一翻下了二层，回到舞台上，行礼，谢幕。  
佳人隐去身影，众人才喝彩不已，而二楼包厢里大家简直都沸腾了，朝美绪用力的摇着月城大声说道：“你这呆子走的什么狗屎运拿到了花魁的银铃啊啊啊啊啊？！！！我明明坐的离围栏比较近她为什么偏偏给了你？！！！而今晚竟然还是我出的钱！！！我难道是个憨憨？！！！”月城还没反应过来什么，下意识的问：“拿到这个铃能做什么？”小王爷瞪大双眼，不可思议的回答道：“你竟然什么都不知道就拿到了这个铃啊啊啊啊！！！你让给我吧我再给你100两黄金！！”月城马上把铃收进衣服内襟，又问了一次：“这个铃可以做什么用？”看着这明显拒绝的举动，朝美绪撇撇嘴，不情不愿的说：“拿着这个铃，可以和花魁两人单独喝茶，抚琴，吟诗，一！个！时！辰！你这个！你这个！暴殄天物的家伙！！”“为什么我就是暴殄天物啊？我只是没来过不懂规矩而已，谁像你整天泡在这场子里。”月城终于反应过来懂得回嘴了，“顺便问一下，这铃可以今晚就用吗？”小王爷的白眼都快翻到天上：“不是能不能今晚用，是只能今晚用，呆子！！”“这样？那我先去找老鸨妈妈了，你们慢慢喝。”故作风流的表情，其实心里慌得一逼的月城少将军飞奔出了包厢，老鸨妈妈早就在大堂等候，将月城引到花魁厢房。那晚他们聊了什么无人知晓，世人只知道，第二日，冰川城藤原家少将军动用了自己除了父母外的一切关系，说服老鸨妈妈以黄金20000两的价钱，为花魁赎身。花魁从星月楼搬进了少将军的霜铃别馆。

竹星林，霜铃别馆  
花魁，不，应该是前花魁美弥，现在还没反应过来怎么回事。昨天晚上，她看到一个傻乎乎却长得很好看的小子看着自己满脸通红，觉得那么反应耿直的孩子怕不是进错门了，一时兴起的掷了手铃，总感觉这孩子进来也没说什么话，问自己会不会琴，于是抚琴，饮酒，多饮几杯后提问为何自己会在星月楼，自己说了啥来着？哦，说了一个人尽皆知的故事，自己年幼丧母，从小被父亲放在农户家寄样，却因为饥荒农户无力抚养，便卖到星月楼来了，自己明明说的轻描淡写，那孩子却听得很认真，似乎还认真思考着什么，时间到了，那人走了，自己睡了。第二天自己习惯性早早起来，到花园里练声，是的，身为花魁也不可松懈技艺，却看见老鸨妈妈竟也一大早就在楼层走动了，身后跟着的人好眼熟，是昨晚的少将军，那么早就出现在星月楼怕不是昨晚就没回去？自己房里不能留宿，就去别间房了吧…美弥冷哼一声，男人！就是如此，即便看起来如此不苟言笑又诚实可信的男人，转了身还是需要无数的女人。  
本以为会是平淡无奇的一天，却在傍晚被通知，自己已经被人赎身了，现在就可以收拾细软离开，美弥真可以用一脸懵逼来形容听到这个消息的自己。20000两黄金的价格虽然也不是说高得离谱，但一天之内就能拿出来也很不容易。而这位少将军到底是怎么说服妈妈放人走这就真是迷了，妈妈一直那她当是摇钱树，没理由自己还没老就给赎身呀？  
然而如今，自己已经在一个新的地方了，至于这里到底是未来的家，还是另一个牢笼，不得而知。  
美弥在镜子里认真的打量自己，确认妆容都妥当，拿起梳子习惯性的反复捋同一绺头发，算是打发时间，其实也在掩饰自己的焦虑。她对这位少将军除了昨天见了一次面，聊了一次不痛不痒的天之外，再无了解，这人之前也完全没来过星月楼，所以也无法从楼里的姐妹们嘴里听到什么消息，不过，第一次光顾就出了这样的大手笔，也真是个雷厉风行的人了，不愧是将军家的少爷…想起少将军那张英俊的脸，美弥还是很喜欢的，和普通男人不一样的温润感，自带正气的眼神，简直和自己不是一个世界的人啊…正想着，那人便出现了，透过镜子，美弥看到了才闪现在脑子里的那张脸，与镜中自己的脸在同一个平面里，从今天起，自己就属于这个人了吗？轻轻叹息，美弥准备好了最柔和的微笑，回头面对这个不知是否是改变自己命运的人。  
月城看到露出了完美笑容的美弥，觉得应该说些什么，却不知为何发不出声音一般，只能定定站着，倒是眼前的人，看出了他的窘境，又是一声脆笑，把刚才装模作样的笑容打碎了，却是忽然放松下来一般，连身子都软下来，直接坐下靠在了软塌上，开口道：“少将军，坐呀。”月城闻声，盘腿坐下，顺手就泡了茶对美弥说：“喝喝看，是今年花镜新採的金风玉露。”听到这个名字美弥就来了兴趣，她平日没什么喜好，就好一口茶，花镜的金风玉露乃茶中圣品，自己也就喝过一次，还是托了某个小郡王的福拿到一泡，确实不凡。伸手拿起茶杯吸了一口，美弥露出了满足的笑容，如果这个少将军是早有准备投自己所好，那这个痒就搔的正对地方了，而如果这是少将军原本的喜好，那自己也算找到一位同好了。这一口茶效果不凡，让美弥已经有了和少将军交流的欲望。  
喝了茶，聊了诗词，说了八卦，美弥觉得现在气氛正好，于是拔下头上朱钗，散下栗色青丝，将下巴搁在少将军肩上，手不安分的在男人的衣襟上摩挲，时不时触碰到那人颈部的皮肤，立刻可以感到他的颤动，然后手被抓住，那人欠开了身子，故作镇定的说：  
“我觉得你，放松了很多，”说着认真的看着美弥的眼睛，“你现在的表情才像个活人，我看你跳舞时总觉得是个精雕的玉人。”  
美弥抽回手，拉开与对方的距离，低头摆弄了一下桌上的茶点，回话道：“刚才见到你的时候我忽然觉得，也许不用在你面前装备的那么完美，我可能会在这里和你生活很长的时间，那么还是让你知道我是什么人比较好。”说完把眼神转向少将军，眯了眯眼，表情忽然有娇媚起来：“还是说，少将军你有什么偏好的女子类型吗？我也算受过专业训练的，演技自认为还能看。”  
“不不不，不用了，我就喜欢你这个样子，又自在又爽朗.”  
”哦？”美弥挑了个眉，又把上身前倾贴近眼前的人，“你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢！”这个回答快速而肯定，倒是让美弥吃了一惊，对她说爱的人太多太多，这声喜欢觉得单纯又稀罕。  
“那么……”说着美弥又更靠近了眼前的人，鼻尖就几乎蹭到了对方的脸颊，“你就打算一整晚和我喝茶聊天？”  
月城忽然抓住了美弥的肩膀，直视对方的眼睛，极为认真的说：“所以，我要告诉你一个秘密。”  
说完，月城抓起美弥的手，按在自己胸前，美弥还在困惑，这是…让我感受胸肌？确实，挺厚实的，于是调皮的按压了两下，却发觉手感不对，美弥忽然清醒，直接扯开月城的衣襟，只见他胸前缠着一层层的绷带，绷带下两团浑圆，挤出了隐隐一条沟……  
“你是？！！！”  
“我是女生。”  
美弥听到这个消息第一反应是觉得自己命不久矣，这样的消息传出去藤原将军一家直接欺君罔上之罪轻则全家流放重则满门抄斩啊！！少将军就这样大大方方的告诉自己了？！！而与此同时，美弥又觉得自己心中对未来的不安感竟然放松下来，从没进星月楼开始，她就对男人这种生物充满了不信任，她这些年，见过咬牙忍耐为家庭付出的女人，见过放弃一切为爱出走的女人，见过忍辱负重养育孩子的母亲，却从没见过一个让她觉得算得上堂堂正正有情有义的男人，而这些男人还几乎都是女人不幸的原因。而女人又要依靠男人而活，多么悲伤的罗生门。现在对自己说喜欢的是个女孩子！！这是不是一份可以相信的感情呢？  
“我是女生，”月城又说了一遍，接着露出了小狗一般的表情，小心翼翼的问：“我还可以喜欢你吗？”  
看着露出如此表情的少将军，美弥几乎感动的要流泪，实际上确实已经流泪了…美弥一把抱住月城的脖子，小声说道：“笨蛋。”然后就说不出话来，只是抱着。月城回抱着美弥，低声说：“对不起。”  
“为什么要说对不起。”  
“不知道……你哭了……”  
“这不是悲伤的眼泪哦！”美弥微微的笑起来，脸上还挂着泪痕，“我第一次接到一份不需要担心欺骗的感情，第一次觉得自己被命运眷顾，有些开心罢了。”  
“美弥……”  
“叫我琉璃，”美弥打住了对方的话语，“你可以叫我琉璃，我真正的名字。”  
“琉璃。”月城温柔的笑起来，“那么，在只有我们两人时，你可以叫我玲，我母亲会悄悄这样叫我。”  
“玲……”  
美弥起身，拉起月城走进隔壁的卧房，回身关了房门，面对着月城，将外衣解开，外衣直接落在地上，裸露的双臂环住了月城的脖子，一个吻温柔的印在月城的唇上，由轻到重，双手下滑直接解开了腰带，月城被推倒在床上，衣襟大开，露出缠绕整齐的绷带，美弥手指灵活的伸到绷带背后的部分，准确的找到了活扣的地方用力一扯，月城觉得胸前一松，绷带已经散落下来，月城脸红到耳根子能滴出血，用手抵住不断想自己靠近的美弥，结结巴巴说：“我……你……别……”  
“我知道，”美弥抓住抵在自己身前的手，轻吻了手腕，用柔软的声音蛊惑着，“我知道……都交给我，好吗？”  
房灯吹灭，美弥借着从窗外洒下的月光，看到月城躺在床上，表情放松了许多。“第一次都会害羞呢！”美弥心想，然后再次用力的吻上月城的唇，“果然又紧张起来了呢！”美弥心中轻笑，撬开了对方的牙关，碰到了里面光滑柔软的舌头，而月城这孩子完全无法给出回应，让美弥很不满，于是用力一吸，将对方的舌头完全含住，月城被这忽然的举动惊得“恩！”了一声，声音发出自己又被吓到，自己竟然能发出这样的呻吟声？！  
美弥满意于自己造成的影响，放过了月城被吸的有些发疼的舌头，转而去亲吻她的耳朵，惹得月城又是一声“啊~”  
唇触碰到敏感的耳垂，美弥的鼻息还呼在耳朵里，月城抵抗不住的从头皮麻到大腿，这种感觉过于新奇让她不知如何处理，只能紧紧抓着床单，闭着眼睛，感受到美弥的唇又转向自己的脖子，湿润的舌头不停的舔舐着，而后又用牙齿啃咬，有点怕又有点上瘾的体感让月城忍不住蜷缩身体。感觉到月城又开始紧张，美弥再次吻上了她的唇，这个吻是轻轻的，像棉花一样一点一点飘在唇上，月城睁开眼睛，美弥在月光下仿佛流出水一般的目光，温柔的注视着自己，低沉又有磁性的声音对自己说：“别紧张，相信我……”月城竟有一种喝醉的感觉，晕乎乎的点点头。得到肯定的美弥笑得灿烂，低语道：“好孩子……”  
美弥的手指细长却有力，指尖的触感却异常柔软，被这样一双手抚摸，谁都不会抗拒。美弥拆下月城的发髻，手指顺着发丝滑到颈部，轻轻的揉捏月城的后颈，让月城越发的舒服起来，终于不会紧紧抓着床单，而是揽上了美弥的腰，想摸不敢摸的力度让美弥觉得有些痒，于是美弥另一只手直接揉上了月城胸前的饱满，惊得月城手一用力将美弥整个揽下，两人面对面紧贴着，体温都高得吓人。美弥的脸陷在一片柔夷中，听到了身下的人有力还不停加快的心跳，觉得比任何的鼓点都要明快悦耳。于是，她张嘴含住了少女胸前的蓓蕾，让它绽放。  
月城从没有如此深刻的感觉到自己的身体各部位的感觉是相通，耳朵被咬时，痒的是脖子，脖子被咬时麻的是背，而如今，胸前被美弥的口腔占领，乳尖被不停的挑逗，这感觉就直接传递给了下身，小腹那翻涌的感觉让她陌生又害怕，而不一会就已经感到下身湿润不已，急急推开在自己身上使坏的人，撑起半个身子结结巴巴的说：“我……我想如厕……”  
“噗！”美弥直接笑出声来，“不，你不想。”直接把月城又推回床上，“那是情欲，你会喜欢的。”  
胸前再次被吸住，月城整个背又开始麻起来，这是美弥用手不轻不重的在月城背后从上到下一道道的抓出痕迹，月城被这个动作逼得挺起了腰，与床之间弯出了美丽的弧度，双腿夹的紧紧的，好像想要阻止那即将到来的浪潮。  
美弥亲吻的位置越来越向下走，月城已经紧张到胃开始有点抽，眼睛一刻不离盯着美弥的动作，当发觉对方企图分开她的腿，她本能的拒绝，两腿夹得更紧了。美弥也不着急，便在月城的腹部周围有一下没一下的吮吸着，一只手不停的揉捏在臀部，接着忽然舔过了月城的耻骨沟，过于刺激的感觉让月城应激的绻起双腿，却被早有准备的一只手臂直接从抬起的膝盖中间压下，手臂顺利的挤进了两腿之间，腿就这样被分开了！！得逞的美弥直接将头埋进了月城的双腿之间，尝到了甘甜微酸的味道，耳边如愿响起月城无法自已的大声呻吟。  
月城手指插进美弥的发丝中间，根本不知道自己想让她停止还是继续，这已经不是刺激了，自己整个人都快失控了，分不清是头皮在发麻还是背在麻，总之全身都在颤抖，双腿想合起来又怕夹到爱人的头，只能不停的颤抖，不停的用陌生的声音叫着不成字的音符，一股暖流泄身而下，让身下的人抬起脸抹抹嘴，露出让自己羞愧不已的笑容，还说出了更令人捂脸的话：“想不到啊，那么敏感。”  
月城被这句话羞到想去床底卷成虫子，正想翻身下床却被人压了回来，坏心眼的爱人一只手撑在自己颈边（床咚？），一边歪着头，有些皱眉的看着她说：“怎么总是想跑？”接着往下一滑，另一只手直接探向下身，手指毫无阻碍的进入了才被刺激的不轻的小穴，月城又是一声轻呼，抓住了床单。  
“还没结束呢，少，将，军！”说完这句话，那手指便肆意的在里面抖动起来，然后仿佛探到了什么地方，便朝着同一个位置一直按压，小腹的翻涌感再一次袭来，比之前的还汹涌，月城已经觉得自己在飞升了，爱人的声音在耳边响起：“玲，教我的名字。”月城无法拒绝的开口呼唤：“琉璃……琉璃……”不久那股暖流再次泄出，月城脑子里炸开了烟花，烟花闪现后是爱人持久热烈的长吻。


End file.
